Project Summary/Abstract The FIU-RCMI Recruitment Core will focus on hiring established health disparities investigators who have existing track records of independent research support by NIH R-series, P-series, K-series and/or U-series awards, or other federal or non-federal awards. These new hires will bring their own programs of research to FIU, and will serve as mentors to early career and minority health disparities investigators affiliated with the FIU-RCMI. The Recruitment Core will develop and implement (a) search and screen outreach and recruitment strategies that ensure health disparities investigators from underrepresented backgrounds are part of the pool of applicants, and (b) policies and procedures for allocating up to $100,000 direct costs per year for up to two years for each newly hired health disparities investigators to augment institutional support. For the FIU-RCMI to be successful in its research, training, and community engagement goals, we need a transdisciplinary team of experienced, collaborative-minded, and dedicated health disparities experts. In particular, experienced investigators from affected racial/ethnic minorities are integral to identify novel and culturally relevant solutions, and effectively partner with affected communities. Florida International University (FIU) has a number accomplished investigators currently conducting community-based research on health disparities. However, our research, training, and community engagement endeavors in health disparities, substance abuse, and HIV will benefit greatly from the hiring of additional established investigators whose work complements and expands FIU?s current capacity and expertise.